Hot Christmas
by Zammielover
Summary: Cammie is forced by her friends to go "Volunteer" at a club. Read and find out what happens!  Summary sux, i know, but give the story a chance


**Cammie POV**

"But guys" I said, stretching out the 'guys'

"No buts Cammie, it's a mission just keep that in mind" said Macey, sighing at the end, probably because I have been whining for a while now.

"Slutty mission, whose idea was this anyways," I asked, still whining.

"Classified and anyways, you're not the only one doing this. We all are" Bex said.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't going as Mrs. Claus slut style."

Maybe I should explain my situation to you. Well, my friends decided that for Christmas, we would volunteer at a club and dress up as Santa's helpers. It's kind of like the thing in the mall where you sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas, but here it's more like I sit on his lap and the elves pose and people take pictures. Oh and at the end of the night, there will be an auction…of me and my friends. The winners will have us for the night. Why I agreed to this...my friends know all of my weaknesses and they were not going to have any mercy.

Where is my amazing boyfriend Zach? On a mission, but when he finds out, he is going to be extremely pissed, I just hope that he doesn't break up with me. It's Christmas Eve and I'm spending it at a club instead of with my boyfriend. He promised he would be home, but something happened and the mission got extended. Back to what's happening now.

I grabbed my dress from Macey and went into the bathroom to put it on. It was a tube top and it only barely and I mean _barely _covered my butt. It was lined with white fluff on the top and bottom, if the fluff wasn't there, I'm pretty sure my butt and a lot more cleavage would be showing. Under the dress, I was wearing a thong. And then, my 3 inch white heels. They were gorgeous, but again, slutty.

I came out of the closet and looked at the girls. They were all wearing green dresses, shaped just like mine, and then elf hats and shoes. They looked cute, I didn't.

"If Zach finds out, you guys are going to be dead and I will watch him kill you while laughing at you." I said.

"Oh, he wont be mad" Macey said with a smirk on her face. I wonder what that's all about.

We got to the club and since we are not 21, only 19, we had to use a special entrance. We got in and then this guy showed us where we were supposed to be.

"The elves stand in front of the guy elves; the guys will hold your waists. Mrs. Claus will sit sideways on Santa's lap. You have to let him kiss and touch you, brings in more money." Said the dude, His nametag said his name was Butch. Special.

This was going to be a night not to forget. I went over to Santa and sat down without saying a word. I really did not want to do this. "You have been a very naughty girl, Gallagher Girl. How do you think your boyfriend feels about this?" asked the hottie…wait! ZACH!

"Zach?" I asked trying not to scream.

"Did you want it to be someone else?" he asked in a husky voice. He had started to kiss and suck on my neck.

"Mhm, no way baby, I'm all yours" I said in the most seductive voice I had. When I said this, he grabbed my sides and turned me so that I was straddling him. He pulled me as close as possible to him and started to kiss me roughly. His tongue shot into my mouth and our tongues were fighting for dominance. His won of course, but even that didn't satisfy him.

His hands started to move up inside my dress, and they rested on my inner thighs. They started to draw patterns and I moaned, oh how I missed this guy. We kept making out, only stopping to breath. The need to breath is so stupid. I think I'm going to enjoy this mission.

It was now time for the auction. Crap, I only wanted to go home and snuggle with Zach, not go have sex with some dude I don't know. The guy's all got out of costume (Zach, Nick, Jonas, Grant), and so did the girls?

"Wait, don't we have the auction?"

"Oh, yeah…Uhm Cam, you have the auction. I thought we told you that"

"No, you didn't Macey, but whatever. Thanks for having my back" I said super pissed off. I mean now I'm stuck having sex with a douche while my friends can go home with their boyfriends. I got up on stage and the announcer dude explained the auction to everyone.

"We are going to start the bidding off with $500" he said, WOW that is a lot of money, but it is my body, so not enough. When he said this, about 30 hands shot up in the air.

"$600" he yelled. About 10 hands shot down, but the rest stayed in place.

"$800" I'm guessing he wants this to end as fast as I do. Half the hands fell.

"$900" Nobody moved their hands

"$1100" 2 more hands fell. Only 3 more people.

"$1200" Another hand fell.

"Open debate. What's your number?" he said.

"$1500" Yelled guy 1, wow, now that's a big number.

"$2000" Yelled guy 2

"$2500" guy 1

"$3000" guy 2

"$3500" guy 1

"$10,000" yelled guy 2, he sounded very determined…wow.

"Going once, twice, SOLD!" yelled announcer dude. Guy 2 walked over and gave the announcer the money in cash. He came over behind me and put a blindfold on my eyes. He didn't say anything. He took my hand and took me to his car. I sat down, we still didn't say anything.

"Uhm… when are we going to get there?"

"You'll see" he said, trying to disguise his voice… now I'm dying to know who this guy is. We finally got there after driving for about 20 minutes. He got out of the car and opened my door for me and helped me out. He grabbed my hand and we slowly made our way over to his front door. We walked in and he brought me to his room. He slowly took off my blind fold and I looked at him. Oh. My. ZACH!

I jumped on top of him and he fell over onto his bed. We started to make out really really hard. "You didn't have to pay that much to have me for the night" I mumbled my lips still on his.

"And let some ass have you? In his dreams" Zach said. I threw his shirt off and he pulled his pants off super fast. He put his hands on the edge of my dress and pulled it very slowly off my head. I wasn't wearing any underwear except my thong, which Zach got rid of real fast. The rest of that night, well that is between Zach and I, but it was _**FUN!**_ Merry Christmas!

**A.N. - I know I'm a little late, but I started writing it and then forgot about it till now! I'm not sure if I should do another chapter, or leave it as a one-shot…Lemme know in a review!**


End file.
